


man in the chair

by SilverInk



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Ned POV, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: Homecoming ended up being one of the best nights of Ned’s life, but not at all for the reasons he’d expected.





	man in the chair

**Author's Note:**

> Aka, a short story about Ned being a great friend.

Homecoming ended up being one of the best nights of Ned’s life, but not at all for the reasons he’d expected. 

Peter ran off as soon as he got to the dance, and Ned knew something must be up. He followed him out to the parking lot, and he’d never felt more bad-ass than when he shot those webs at the guy who was attacking Peter. He had a moment of stunned pride before Peter hurriedly told him that the guy with the wings who’d tried to kill him many times, was Liz’s dad.

“What?” Ned had so many questions, but he couldn’t get anything else out.

“I gotta tell Mr. Stark! Call Happy Hogan, and get a computer and track my phone for me!”

“Hey, you gonna be ok?” Ned shouted after him as Peter swung up onto a lamp post.

“Hurry, we’ve gotta catch him before he leaves town!” Peter disappeared, and Ned could only trust that his friend knew what he was doing, and run back into the school to the computer lab. The computers were ancient, but they’d have to do; he’d figure it out. Computers were something he was familiar with, and Ned was in his element as he put the headset on and gave Peter directions over the phone.

_He was the man in the chair._

When Happy Hogan finally picked up the phone, he disregarded all of Ned’s concerns, and Ned got the impression that he was very used to ignoring calls from Peter and Peter’s associates. Still, he kept trying him, and directed Peter almost safely to where he needed to go before a bright light suddenly came on overhead.

Ned had almost completely forgotten where he was, and had a moment of panic before he blurted out the first thing that came to mind: 

“I’m… looking at porn…” That was believable, right?

Apparently it was good enough, because his parents were called and he got sent home from the dance. He would also be in detention for the foreseeable future. His mom gave him the lecture of a lifetime, but it was better that than everyone learn who Peter was. Late that night, Peter called and told him how it had gone and that he was alright, and Ned breathed a sigh of relief. 

He’d thought they’d have a much more normal night, and he was excited for Peter to be going with Liz, the love of his life, but this had been so much better: they’d stopped the bad guys and kicked ass. They were such a great team, and although Ned understood why Peter wanted it this way, he wished he didn’t have to keep it a secret. They could be famous, and everyone would love them. Ned doubted Peter would be too happy if he started telling people though, so he’d do his best to keep the secret for as long as he could.


End file.
